


The End of the Century

by Geoduck



Series: The Time In-Between [6]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: It's December 31st, 2000. It's the first New Year's Eve since the curse broke. Why do they need a banquet if they have each other?
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: The Time In-Between [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306421
Kudos: 16





	The End of the Century

Like the year before, Tohru and Kyo rang in 2001 at Shishou’s house. With no zodiac banquet, they had received many invitations, but in the countdown to midnight, preferred their own company rather than a party.

They sat outside, bundled up, looking at the stars.

“This is our third New Year together, but this one feels special.”

“Yeah, because this is the first one where we’ll kiss at midnight.”

Tohru giggled. “That’s true. But also because it’s the end of a century, and the start of a new one.”

_‘A century with Tohru,’_ Kyo thought. _‘That sounds good to me.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th story published on AO3. As I approached that milestone, I thought I should do something special for the occasion, but I wasn’t sure what. Then it hit me--obviously a drabble. 100 words for my 100th story, and have it be themed about a century.
> 
> Normally, I wouldn't publish a single drabble on its own, but this opportunity was unique, so I had to take it.
> 
> I’d like to thank all the friends, reviewers, and writers over the years--on this site and on others--that have given me encouragement, enthusiasm, feedback, and critiques.
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed reading my stories as much as I’ve enjoyed writing them.
> 
> (Technical note: There are valid cases for both 2000 and 2001 being the start of the century--the calendar is a human construct, and our modern count of years was instituted only in retrospect. But for the purposes of this story, I'll go with the traditional view that centuries end on the 00 years and start on 01. For more on the subject, I recommend the book _Questioning the Millennium_ by Stephen Jay Gould.)
> 
> (I apologize for the notes being considerably longer than the actual story, but with drabbles, that can happen.)


End file.
